


Diplomatic Security Services

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: Fast Encounters [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: After a night patrolling, Buffy comes to the rescue of one Luke Hobbs. A one-shot
Series: Fast Encounters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Diplomatic Security Services

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter doesn't follow the other story. Instead, it's a new first encounter. It's set at the beginning of Furious 7. Every chapter will be post season 7 with BTVS.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Fast and the Furious. The character of Luke Hobbs is not mine.

Buffy was patrolling with her sister, who had come home at the end of her term. Dawn was going to school in Oxford, so Buffy was very excited that she was back in the United States. Buffy had been in charge of the Los Angeles' slayer house for about a year. After Sunnydale fell, she's spent a few years in Europe, but she had missed the States. After Angel lost Wesley, he and Spike couldn't control the demonic population of L.A. on their own anymore. Ever since Wolfram & Hart had released legions of demons into the city, it had never been the same. Even with the help of Illyria, they couldn't make enough of a dent into the demons still around. Plus, there was still the normal vamp population to deal with. Los Angeles had been Buffy's home long before Sunnydale, and she was glad to live there again.

"I am so glad to be home," Dawn said as they left a nearby cemetery. "For a while, I almost forgot that this other world exists."

"Well, that's exactly what I hoped when you went away for college," Buffy said. "I wanted you to have a normal life."

"Normal is overrated," Dawn said. "So what's been going on in the house?"

"Spike has finally quit stopping by every day," Buffy said.

"He realizes it really over?" Dawn said. She felt sorry for her friend as she knew how much Spike loved Buffy.

Buffy nodded. "I felt like a prize to be won and lorded over Angel more than one half of a couple," she said. "I never realized until Spike got his soul how important Angel was to Spike. Them working together in Los Angeles without me and losing Fred together forged a real bond. Sure, they bicker like an old married couple, but they're family. All I was doing was getting in the way of that."

"I can see that," Dawn said.

Buffy was glad that her sister was now old enough to share these kinds of things with. Willow was in Europe, and Xander was in New York. Faith was in South America, so there wasn't anyone else Buffy felt able to share with. The slayers in her house seemed very young.

"I love Spike, but I love Angel, too," Buffy said. "Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I focused my affection on Spike because he was there, and we could be together. Angel and I never could."

Dawn nodded. "That's something to think about," Dawn said. "You just need to meet a new guy. Put yourself out there."

Buffy nodded. "I suppose. We should go to a club or something," Buffy suggested.

Dawn agreed. Then she looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

Buffy frowned, not realizing they moved away from their normal haunts. "We're close to downtown," Buffy said. "I guess that last cemetery was closer to the center of town than we realized."

"We should totally check into the Beverly Wilshire and have a night away from all the giggling!" Dawn suggested.

"Seriously? Wouldn't that be a bit irresponsible?" Buffy said.

"What's one night and day?" Dawn asked, surprised that Buffy was even considering it. "Just call Stormy and tell her we're doing some sister bonding for the next two days. Call if they need us."

It would be nice to not have to worry about the girls and just focus on Dawn for a few days. "Fine," she said in agreement. Dawn clapped, jumping up and down. Buffy pulled out her phone and called the slayer house.

"Okay, I told them. We have no clothes or anything, though," she pointed out.

"Great excuse to go shopping!" Dawn said triumphantly.

"Very true," Buffy agreed.

"It's not even midnight yet," Dawn said. She pulled out her phone. "I'll GPS the route to the hotel."

While she was doing that, Buffy noticed the building that they'd stopped in front of. "Diplomatic Security Services," she read. "What the heck is that?"

Dawn looked up from her phone, glancing at the building. "I think they do security for all the ambassadors and foreign nationals that come here," Dawn said.

"That sounds like of cool," Buffy said. "I wonder why they're still open?"

Dawn saw that one floor was lit up. "Probably some poor slub forced to work late by his or her demanding boss," Dawn said.

Buffy, however, her a loud crash. "I don't think so," she said. "Something's wrong up there."

"Well, call the police. You can't get involved in civilian matters, Buffy," Dawn warned.

Buffy counted the floors, so she'd know where to go. Then she ran toward the building. She opened the door, running to the security guard. "Hey, there's something going on upstairs. You need to call the police. I heard a loud crash, like the sound of fighting," she told him.

The guy nodded and grabbed the phone on his desk. Buffy used his distraction to run toward the elevator.

When she made it to the floor, she stepped out, narrowly missing a body that was thrown. She eyed the giant of a guy. How was she to know who the bad guy was?

"Ma'am, this office is closed. You need to get back on the elevator," the giant said.

Concerned for her safety? He must be the good guy. "I heard the commotion. Cops are on their way," she told him.

Luke Hobbs saw the unknown guy he'd been fighting get up and pull out a knife. "Look out!" Hobbs shouted.

Buffy turned in time to grab the knife out of the air. Then she threw it back at the man, aiming for his shoulder.

Hobbs was stunned at the woman's ability. "How did you do that?" he asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm just special," she said. "The guy is getting away." Before Hobbs could react, she jumped over the divider, tackling the guy to the ground.

Hobbs followed at a slower rate. Who the hell was this girl?

The man who'd been fighting Hobbs struggled with the woman, but she hit him once in the face, knocking him out cold. The knife was still sticking out of the guy's shoulder.

"Damn, woman! That's quite a punch you got," Hobbs said, grinning at her.

"Oh, well, you know—adrenaline," Buffy said, cringing. Why couldn't she ever be stealth-girl?

"Should I take the knife out?" she wondered.

"It's better to leave it in," Hobbs said.

Buffy nodded. "Okay," she said.

"What brings you to my office?" Hobbs asked as he bent down and put the handcuffs on the guy after she moved aside.

"I was outside with my sister and saw the commotion. I went in and told your guard to call the police, and then I came up to see if you needed help," Buffy said.

"Luke Hobbs," he introduced, holding out his hand and helping her to her feet. Although she was very short compared to him, he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was.

"Buffy Summers," she introduced as his huge hand swallowed hers.

"Hobbs, are you okay?" his partner Elena asked as she made it to his side.

"I'm fine," he said. "Thanks to my guardian angel here."

Buffy flushed. "Oh, no. I just got lucky," she said.

"You caught a knife out of thin air," Hobbs said. "That's not luck. That's skill."

"What is it you do, Buffy?" Elena asked.

"I teach martial arts at a dojo that I own and run a house for girls," Buffy said.

"Well, that explains it," Hobbs said.

Elena bent down to get the intruder's fingerprints.

"Excuse us," Hobbs said, stepping away from Buffy. "He was stealing information from our computer."

"His name is Deckard Shaw," Elena told him.

"Shaw? Related to Owen Shaw?" Luke asked. "I think I'm going to have to call Dom."

Elena nodded. "Yes," she said.

The police came to take Shaw into custody. "I gotta go find my sister," Buffy said. "I left her downstairs."

Hobbs wrestled a moment with indecision. Finally, he asked, "Do you have a card? With your number on it?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't carry them around at this time of night," she said. "My dojo is on West Hollywood. Summers School for Girls is the name of the place."

"After Buffy Summer. I got it," Hobbs said, smiling at her. "I'll give you a call."

"Or just come by," Buffy offered. He was a beautiful hunk of a man. She normally didn't go for a guy built like a football player, but his smile was potent.

"I've got a lot going on with work, but I'll make time," he said.

"I hope you do," Buffy said, giving him a warm smile of her own. "See you."

Hobbs watched her walk away, appreciating her trim figure.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Elena asked, grinning at her boss.

"Maybe. You should've seen her," he said. "She caught a knife in midair. Then she tackled and knocked him out with one punch."

"Sounds like an impressive woman—even if she did look like a teenager," Elena said with a smirk.

"What? She did _not_!" Hobbs argued. "She was obviously in her twenties—probably mid or upper if she is a business owner."

Elena laughed, enjoying seeing Hobbs ruffled. She pulled out her phone to Google the dojo. "Well, here you go. Summers School for Girls. It has four stars," she said.

Hobbs looked at the phone, memorizing the address. Maybe once this business with Shaw was over, he'd find time to give her a call.

A woman who could catch a knife in midair was a woman Hobbs wanted to know more.

***** _The End*****_

_I know the time was a bit earlier in the actual movie, but I hope you liked this new encounter. Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
